


Silence

by sugaestheticss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Naked Cuddling, pastel!armin, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of the 30 Day Smut Challenge: Cuddling (naked)<br/>Jean decides to warm Armin up by getting in bed with him, completely naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so I really have no idea how it is. Enjoy!

Armin would had never thought that he and Jean would be cuddling. Not only because Jean claimed to 'disapprove' of cuddling, but because they were both completely naked.  
The rain outside had been making Armin shiver, so Jean decided that the best way to warm up was to get in bed with each other. Naked. Armin only shrugged and agreed, watching Jean strip out of his ripped and black clothing, while Armin quietly got rid of his oversized pink sweater and white shorts. It wasn't like he hadn't seen his boyfriend naked, even if they hadn't had sex yet.  
They curled up under layers of blankets, Armin's back pressed against Jean's torso where he could easily feel Jean's navel piercing and earn a hiss from Jean by pressing his cold toes against the other boy's legs. When Armin decided to stop making Jean hiss, their legs were a tangled mess under the covers. With Jean's arms wrapped tightly around Armin's upper-half in a protective and possessive way, there was no way Armin was going to want to move any time soon.  
He could smell the darker-haired boy's scent; the light smell of rain and smoke, an odd combination, similar to their relationship. Jean rarely wore anything but ripped band t-shirts and jeans too tight to be comfortable. Armin, on the other hand, preffered to wear oversized pastel sweaters with short shorts and knee high socks to match the sweater. He definitely understood why people gave them weird looks whenever they went out. They were two completely different people.  
Armin rolled over on his side to face Jean. He was at eye level with his mouth, kissing the underside of the other boy's chin while his hands played with the metal piercings through Jean's ear. "What was it about me that caught your attention, again?" Armin wondered.  
Jean bent his head down to bite at Armin's ear. "Maybe it was that cute little ass," he breathed. "Especially in those shorts of yours." His hand slid down the smaller boy's back to grab at his ass.  
Armin hummed appreciatively. Jean's mouth was now at his neck, sucking marks that were sure to last for days. "For me it was your dumb hair," Armin sighed.  
Jean pushed himself off of Armin to scowl at him. "I have dumb hair?"  
The smaller boy laughed. "It's extremely dumb, Jean. You know I like it, though." He ran his hands through the undercut, slowly pulling Jean's head back to his neck. The hand that wasn't still clutching at Armin's ass came up to idly stroke at blond strands of hair.  
"Even though we're so different?" Armin couldn't get the topic off of his mind. He didn't understand why snarky Jean with the cool clothes would ever want to date a pastel-clad calm kid like him.  
"Beause," Jean mumbled against the skin of his collar bone, "I would never be able to stand anyone similar to me. And there's no way they'd even come close to being as cute as you are." Jean looked at Armin's face, watching his nose scrunch up from the compliment.  
"You are pretty hot tempered," the smaller boy teased. "And there's no _way_ I'm that cute, Jean."  
Jean raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Baby. You smell like bubblegum. It's literally impossible for you to get any cuter. I wouldn't know what to do with you if you did."  
Armin held back a smile and pressed his cheek to Jean's chest. His shoulders were cold by being exposed by Jean, so he squirmed farther down into the sheets. Jean was always so warm, only encouraging Armin to steal as much body heat as possible. Soon enough, Jean's arms were around the other boy's small frame, one around his shoulders, the other cradling his hips. Armin pulled Jean in impossibly closer with his much smaller hand, using the other to trace and press patterns into his hip bones.  
They stayed like that for minutes, their breathing subconsciously in sync. In the silence, Armin realized that his boyfriend was yet to kiss him on the mouth, even though his neck was spotted with hickies. The smaller boy placed his teeth on Jean's rib cage and bit lightly, causing Jean to jump.  
"What the hell was that for?" Jean frowned, pulling Armin up to eye-level.  
"You haven't kissed me yet," he pointed out.  
Jean's mouth twitched with suppressed laughter. "You bit me because I haven't kissed you? Damn, I've trained you well." At the last words, Jean's face broke out into a grin, as he pulled Armin forward to let their lips meet.  
Armin loved the way Jean kissed; slow, yet hungry and urgent.  
Jean dragged his fingertips up Armin's side as he kissed him, causing the smaller boy to shiver. Goosebumps formed on his skin as he opened his mouth in an invitation for Jean's tongue. Armin pulled away and pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
"You still cold, baby?" Jean laughed, looking down at Armin curled up in his blankets.  
Armin pulled the blankets completely over his head so his response was muffled. "Of course I am, it's freezing."  
Jean's laugh filled the room as he pulled Armin bodily against him. "Come here then," Jean finally smiled.


End file.
